malkdekoijnfandomcom-20200214-history
En Gang
(Everybody in the street - Get down to the funky beat) I de år frem i tiden Der hvor dagen i dag Den skete for så længe siden at du husker den vagt Og du vil søge ind i din sjæl og du vil kig' efter svar Og du vil gå på Wiki P og se hvordan den nu var For du kan huske den stemning og hvordan du følte Som om du var kernesund og alligevel forkølet Sulten efter mer' men sku' alligevel kaste op Du' syns' du var avant garde uden at være snob Og du vil ha' den fornemmelse og ta' den tilbage Men du ka' ikk' finde det take på en Mp3 Lod tidevandet ta' det, ja solen gik ned Lagde alt det fede i skuffen efter skoletid Og fik din fuck på, og fik dronning og job Kaldte hende Bebsy og Honningekop Nu ser du super-smød ud i tre stykker med slips Jonglerer rundt med paragraffer og en kasse med clips Og dine pløkker af gips står som fossiller i fjæset For dit smil det er forstenet over rotteræset Du ville ønske 'var et geni, der med et trylleslag Ku' spille den her rap så du ku' komme tilbage (Toback to the Fromtime) Arkitekt lampe spotligt Cowboystræk buksen sidder godt tight Mit stereo-rack er packed med Phil Collins og Gasolin Træder ind i pop-støvler på scenen og hører: (applaus) Griber min Gibson Strato-ketcher Klimper på et slukket keyboard som Andy Fletcher Hører de andre, der leger ud' på vejen Men det der koger her: Meget mere mig Skænderier fra stuen bløder igennem min væg Støder døren hårdt i og anlægger et skæg Udvikler det skind på min kind det bedst gror på Hjertet slår i sync med de slag jeg mest tror på Udskiller, opfinder, finder og udstiller de grundpiller der spiller i din nåls riller Før rampelyset er der pen og papir Når tæppet kører op, den glæde det gir' Helt ubeskrivelig, nøjagtig, grangivelig Fri turpas til et barn løs i tivoli Og der' står konen og viser' hun vil Så mon ikk' i sku' rulle jer ind og få et til? Gi' liv til liv leo og lad leve og lær, at du ikke kommer nemt til noget op' i den her To, tre der skal finde det samme flag og sindelag Med det der' tilbage efter endnu en dag Og hvad var der sket hvis de ikk' havde råbt og slåsset Frit udsyn fra noget der ikk' var sprosset Ikk' haft en sjæl der faldt og var klodset Eller fastfrosset som hvor checken var crosset Jeg vil føle det noget fake uden lig' på mit take Bestemmer selv tilbehøret på min steak Kære liniemand du er så triviel Du narrer ikke særlig mange andre end dig selv Slår en kolbøtte for at være lidt speciel Men lander lig' på hovedet i den samme pengefæld' Kære liniemand du prøver lidt for hårdt Springer ud i kviksand og brøler som en hjort Løber ud i græsset for at være ung igen Men lander lige på røven i den samme brændenæld' En gang for Bukki down Daggaard En gang for Middelhørms baggård En gang for Nøddebo, Nørrebro, Vesterport og NV og en gang for unge Brinne Klinke En gang for Bukki down Daggaard En gang for Middelhørms baggård En gang for Nøddebo, Nørrebro, Vesterport En gang for LSD's MC's Liniemanden havde atter svunget sin fyldepen hen over statsbanernes glatte interiør Og nu er skriften endelig blevet tør Han åbnede og sprang ud af venstre dør men hele perronen var lige kørt Tilbage til fromtidens farverige Sjælør